What really happeend in the maze
by rubberducky221
Summary: A short one shot between Fleur and Cedric during the tri-wizard tournament


Cedric looked around feeling frustrated. He hated not knowing where he was going. He heard a noise behind him. Oh great another monster to fight. He readied his wand and pointed it in the direction he heard the noise coming from. A moment later Fleur Delacour appeared looking as confused as Cedric was. Cedric lowered his wand. "Ah, I zee you are lost too?" she said crossing her arms. "Yeah." Cedric said running a hand through his hair. "I was never good with mazes." "Bah, what is zee point?" Fleur said angrily sitting on the ground. "I'm already in last place. With almost no chance of winning zee tournament." Even though she was competing against him Cedric felt bad for her. "C'mon, the goblet picked you didn't it? You were obviously the only person from Beauxbatons who has a chance." Fleur shook her head. "But what does eet matter? I'm still going to looze." "At least you're still pretty." Cedric said not being able to think of anything else to say. Fleur smiled. "Eet is only because I am a quarter veela." "Actually I was wondering," Cedric said sitting next to her. "What's it like being veela? Do you have any powers?" Fleur looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know if eet is really a power but I have a vairy high sex drive." "Oh really?" "Oui. I'm not as bad as my muzzer who needed 4 men a day to satisfy her, but I have not yet found anyone who could satisfy me." "How about me?" Cedric asked. "You?" Fleur said. "We are in zee middle of a tournament." "Yeah, but it sounds to me like you already gave up. So why not at least enjoy our privacy." Fleur stood up and waved her wand removing her clothes. "All right Cedric. Show me how you pleeze a woman."

Cedric didn't know where to start. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight and every inch of it looked delectable. He decided to start with her neck. He kissed and sucked on her smooth skin and he could smell her strawberry scented hair. "Yes, yes zhat is good." Fleur moaned. Cedric bit down making her gasp before moving to her breasts. They were the perfect tear drop shape, not too big and not too small. They were the perfect size for his hand. He placed his mouth over one of her nipples while his hand played with her other breast. Squeezing and kneading the tender flesh. He kept flicking his tongue over the nipple hearing her sigh as he did so. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight but he cared much more about her than himself right now.

He let his other hand slide over her flat stomach before it slid down to her hairless pussy. She was already very wet."Oui Cedric!" she gasped as his finger found her clit. He used two fingers to rub circles on her clit as he continued sucking and playing with her breasts. "Stick a finger inside!" she gasped. "Not yet." Cedric said lifting his head. "I want to get you off like this first." He rubbed her faster while his hand started twisting and pulling her nipple. Cedric was staring at her face entranced by how bright her eyes shined even when it was so dark. She was groaning and had her thighs pressed together trapping his hand. He noticed her legs had started to shake. "Are you almost there?" he whispered desperate to see her face when she came. "Oui! I am..I am...Oh! Yes! I am cumming!" she cried. Cedric pulled her nipple harder as he felt his other hand get drenched but didn't dare stop until she finished climaxing.

When she had stopped shuddering. He pulled his hand out of the pussy and licked it clean. She tasted...indescribable but amazing. The best tasting pussy he had ever had. "Looks like it is my turn." Fleur said admiring the bulge in Cedric's pants. Fleur gave Cedric a sexy smiled as she sank to her knees. She waved her wand once more and Cedric's clothes disappeared too and suddenly she was face to face with his 9 inch rock hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it few quick strokes before engulfing it in her mouth. Cedric gazed at the back of her blonde head as she bobbed up and down. "You really know what you're doing." Cedric growled. She removed her mouth for a moment. "Remember what I said about a high sex drive." she said. She gave the underside one long lick before stuffing it back in her mouth. Cedric grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrapped it around her wrist. "That's right suck me off slut." he said thrusting into her mouth. Fleur moaned around his cock and the vibrations felt incredible. He was hitting the back of her throat and she kept gagging which was even more of a turn on for him than the moaning. "Stop!" Cedric commanded pulling her hair so hard she was forced to remove her mouth. He pulled her to her feet. "When I cum its going to be in that pussy." he said before roughly kissing her.

They kissed sloppily as Cedric pushed her against one of the many hedges surrounding them. He pulled one of her legs up so he could have better access to her pussy. He wasted no time in slamming his cock inside of her. "Oh yes!" she groaned. She jumped up and wrapped both legs around his waist so he could fit more of his cock inside her. He slammed her against the hedge and pounded her as hard as she could. Fleur couldn't stop screaming in delight as the bush scraped her back and shoulders. "Oh damn, you are so fucking tight!" he growled slamming into her. Her pussy was squeezing his cock so good, he didn't think he could remember a better fuck than this. "Oui! Oui!" Fleur moaned. Her pussy had rarely been so filled and by someone who actually knew what he was doing. "I am cumming again!" She screamed pushing her self even closer to him. "Ooh! Fuck, Cedric! Ahh!" Fleur groaned.

Cedric gave one final thrust as she came down from her climax before placing her gently on the ground. She looked a little wobbly but managed to stand. "but Cedric!" she cried, "You have not cum!" she noted. "It takes a lot for me to cum." he said. He laid himself down on the ground. "Why don't you do the work this time?" he said placing his hands behind his head. Fleur smiled as she straddled Cedric. Once again his cock was wrapped around a tight pussy and Fleur's perfect tits were bouncing in his face. "That's right!" Cedric said enjoying the view. "You are so fucking perfect." he said grabbing one her tits and squeezing hard. Without a word Fleur swung one leg over Cedric's head and spun around so that she was now facing away from him. She continued fucking herself on his cock but now he had a view of her round ass. The view from this side was just as good and now Cedric could reach up and grab her hair again causing her to arch her back. "Oui! Cedric be rough wiz me." she said. "Yeah." he said pulling her hair harder . "You like being treated like a whore." "Oui! She cried out. Grabbing her tits as she continued to bounce on his prick. "Good, because I like treating you like one." She started bouncing faster and faster on his dick until finally Cedric came inside of her. Feeling his seed exploding inside of her she reached her own orgasm. "Oh fuck!" "Keep going slut, don't stop until I'm done cumming!" Cedric ordered.

Fleur continued for only another few seconds before she fell over exhausted. They both needed a few minutes but remebering they were in the middle of a competition Fleur waved her wand and they were soon dressed again. "After zis is over you should visit me in France." Fleur said. "I dont get to say zis often but, you managed to satisfy me.


End file.
